


A Brothel of Dogs and Bones

by Rarae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Allusions to Dub-con, Bars, Gen, It's an acrostic, Metaphors, Poetry, Strippers, alcohol mention, poem, prostitution maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarae/pseuds/Rarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: write a poem using "no smoking" and "fishnet stockings."</p><p>A person and a bar, dogs and bones, terrible men and strippers</p><p>(I can't write summaries well.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brothel of Dogs and Bones

A midnight street, flickering lamps  
Burn in the darkness. The  
Rush and thrum  
Of alcohol invigorates  
Tired souls and shaky limbs  
Hurting under the shadows,  
Everywhere plaster crumbles,  
Letting in the roaches, clawing  
Over sooty carpet and  
Flowery wallpaper, yellow.  
Daisies? A "no smoking" sign hangs  
Over the bar, smoke wafts up,  
Going everywhere and nowhere,  
Simply being, floating, flowing. Neon  
Attracts the moths, who know  
Not the danger of the  
Denizens (dogs) who gorge themselves and  
Bark as fishnet stockings rip.  
Opal mascara smears (sweat or tears?)  
Nipping and gnawing on raw,  
Exposed bone, bloody and hurt.  
Sights I cannot banish from my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Review?


End file.
